1. Field of the Invention
The invention related generally to tangram puzzles, and more particularly to a eighteen-piece tangram game containing polyforms obtaining by combining different units isosceles right triangles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional puzzles such as tangram or pentominoes are constituted by different numbers of geometric pieces derived from a triangle or square unit. These squares compose different shapes of puzzle pieces such as rectangles, L-shape, cross, square, Z-shape, steps, T-shape, and so on. By snugly combination of different shapes of small squares into large tetragons or rectangles, users can feel much more fun and joy of thinking.
However, the puzzles of square pieces is easier to find out more solutions during short time, players would soon have become bored with them. Also puzzles whose basic unit is square are historical games, people lose interest of such kind of games.
It is therefore the primary object of the invention is to provide an eighteen-piece pro-tangram tiling game that is composed of (made up of, form by) a plurality of isosceles right triangles for inspiring the mind of players and bringing pleasure to the wide range of individuals.